Lies
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Sebastian ne mentait pas comme un humain. Il mentait comme un démon. SebastianxCiel, traduction de l'histoire de Maiden Of The Moon.


_Hello ! _

_Voici une nouvelle traduction de l'auteur Maiden Of The Moon =) _

_Attention, il y a quelques spoilers du manga ( Chapitres 28 et 29 ), et de l'anime. Et comme l'auteur a dit, c'est une histoire qui laisse la place à l'interprétation des lecteurs…_

_**Lien de l'histoire originale : **__http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5693877/1/Lies_

_**Warning : **__Shonen-Ai sous entendu._

_Enjoy ! _

_

* * *

_

_**X**_

Sebastian ne mentait pas. Ou du moins, pas comme les humains.

Ciel savait que les humains étaient des créatures cruelles. Peut être même pires que les démons qui les tentaient - et ils mentaient comme ils respiraient. A propos de choses triviales, à propos de querelles… Sur les choses les plus importantes, sur leur propre vie - Transformant des réalités dont personne ne serait plus témoin. Ils mentaient pour diverses raisons, toutes plus stupides que les autres : Ils mentaient à leur famille, comme si cela pouvait les protéger. Ils mentaient à leurs amis, d'un air affecté, tout en prévoyant chaque détail, tout en tissant leurs toiles. Ils se mentaient à eux même, comme essayant de se créer un faible réconfort dans la fosse répugnante connue sous le nom de Londres.

C'étaient de noirs mensonges - Noirs et mielleux, comme de la mélasse, les mots collants et piégeurs. Ou parfois, c'étaient de blancs mensonges - Inoffensifs à première vue, mais remplis de poison. Et entre les deux, des mensonges gris…

Si la route qui menait à l'Enfer était pavée de bonnes intentions, la cruauté était le ciment qui maintenait ces pavés accrochés les uns aux autres. Et tout autour du monde, des milliers d'inconnus, mortels, s'engageaient sur ce chemin périlleux : Les mots coulant de leurs bouches, tissant des toiles d'araignées, sans réaliser une seule seconde que la seule proie qui se prendrait dedans serait eux-mêmes.

Et ainsi, Sebastian ne mentait pas. Ou du moins, pas comme mentaient les humains.

Mais il mentait comme un démon, et c'était bien pire.

**X**

« Tu as promis de m'obéir. »

« Je vous ai _obéi_, My Lord. »

« Je t'avais dit précisément d'aller à l'Office des Armoiries ! Et à la place, tu -! »

« J'ai accompli ma mission, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'objet de notre discussion. Tu m'a délibérément défié ! »

« Faux. Jeune maitre, vos accusations me blessent profondément. »

« Je _vais _te blesserpour de vrai, et tout de sui-! »

« Jeune maitre. Il n'est pas très digne de lever votre main sur un domestique. Je vous prierai de ne pas oublier vos manières… sinon, je serais forcé de vous _punir_. »

« Sebas- _Lâche moi_-! »

« N'oubliez jamais cela : Tout ce que je fais, My Lord, je le fais pour vous. Vous ai-je déjà trahi, rien qu'une fois ? Je jure sur le sceau de notre pacte que je serais à vos cotés, jouant le rôle de votre Cavalier protecteur, jusqu'à ce que ce jeu finisse. Cependant, une fois de temps en temps, le Roi ( tellement préoccupé par la recherche de son ultime stratégie vers la victoire ) néglige de remarquer qu'il y a un chemin plus court pour accomplir sa mission… Il est dans la nature humaine de prendre le chemin qui est à la fois le plus simple et qui offre les meilleurs résultats, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tout simplement essayé de paraître _humain_… ce qui est, comme vous vous en souviendrez, une autre des demandes du jeune maitre. »

« Je ne comprends pas comment forniquer avec une de ces _prostituées _du cirque peut- _ah! »_

« Langage, jeune maitre. »

« Je considère toujours que tu m'as menti. »

« Absolument pas. Rappelez vous, je ne suis pas humain… Je ne mens pas comme les humains mentent. »

.

Savoir infléchir les choses de son coté était une chose intéressante, et c'était l'un des jouets favoris de Sebastian.

_Aku made shitsuji desu kara - Je suis un diable de majordome._

L'accent porté sur certaines syllabes était presque aussi important que chacune des lettres prises séparément, tout comme le ton pris pour les prononcer. C'était une source d'amusement intangible, un rideau métaphorique qui cachait les pièges intelligents de la créature ( et l'homme qui se dissimulait derrière ) - l'écran qui cachait le monstre, tandis que celui-ci créait ses sous-entendus favoris, tout aussi malléables et empoisonnés que son sourire doucereux. Et on ne pouvait trouver plus parfait, car tous deux servaient à masquer la dangereuse cruauté qui constituait sa véritable nature.

_Akuma de shitsuji desu kara - Je suis un diable et un majordome. _

Ciel savait combien Sebastian aimait ces jeux de mots : Et en tant que ( servant des Phantomhive ) démon, c'était bien naturel… on pourrait même dire inné. Il avait la tromperie dans le sang, dans sa nature.

_Je ne mens pas, ou du moins, pas comme les humains. _

Sa nature. Sa nature, c'était celle d'un autre rejeton de l'Enfer, à la fois sans pitié et splendide. Et, parmi les ombres de la nuit qui flottaient dans son manoir, cette vérité irréfutable brillait de mille feux - aussi lumineuse que le sang qui colorait ses iris vibrants et s'accumulait sous le vernis de ses ongles d'ébène.

_Je ne mens pas comme les humains. _

Et pourtant, de l'aube au crépuscule, même baigné sous le soleil anglais, l'ange déchu se déguisait en humain. Il souriait, racontait, ricanait, chantait les louanges de son maitre, comme si il s'en souciait vraiment. Comme si il avait un cœur. Comme si …

…_mais pourtant -_

'Sebastian Michaelis', réalisa un jour le petit Comte, n'était rien d'autre qu'un mensonge doué de vie.

_- je mens._

**X**

« Comment puis-je savoir si je peux te faire confiance ? »

« … Je ne savais pas que vous désiriez que me voir digne de votre confiance, jeune maitre. »

« Je ne le désire pas. Mais j'en ai besoin. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Un Roi sans pions, tout en restant Roi- »

« Est inutile. »

« Cesse d'interrompre ton maitre ! Et ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« … »

« Permettez moi de m'excuser pour les assomptions que j'ai faites. Maintenant, dites moi, qu'est-ce donc qui dérange tant mon jeune maitre ? »

« … J'ai réfléchi. Ma tante m'a trahi à cause de son désir de revanche. Lau m'a trahi par curiosité et ennui. Contrat ou pas, il y a toujours une chance que tu fasses de même. »

« Jamais. Je serais aux cotés de mon Lord jusqu'à ce que j'entende le mot 'Checkmate'. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je le jure. »

« Très bien. 'Checkmate'. »

« … »

« Vas-tu t'en aller ? Ou peut être dévorer mon âme ? »

« Le jeune maitre essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose. »

« En effet. »

« Le jeune maitre pense que je vais déformer ses mots à mon avantage. »

« Tu as déjà fait cela avec certains de mes ordres. »

« Est-ce donc que le jeune maitre pense que je vais le refaire encore une fois ? »

« Il est humain de prendre le chemin qui est à la fois le plus simple et qui offre les meilleurs résultats, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais jeune maitre… Je ne suis pas humain. »

**X**

Il avait promis son âme à Sebastian.

Prêter serment, et en porter la marque. L'esprit qui animait son enveloppe corporelle ne lui appartenait déjà plus, mais il n'avait pas encore été réclamé. A la place, il reposait quelque part, à la fois dedans et au dehors de la chair fragile de Ciel, en attendant Ce Jour.

Oui, il avait promis son âme à Sebastian; Il avait l'intention d'honorer cette promesse. Et Sebastian, en retour, avait juré qu'il viendrait récupérer sa récompense seulement après que son contractant ait eu la chance de se venger complètement contre ses ennemis, peut importe le temps que prenne cette vendetta.

C'était le contrat. Simple, succin, et la base de leur lien; Le démon n'avait rien réclamé de plus. En fait, Sebastian lui avait dit - assez fermement, à l'époque - que rien d'autre ne l'intéressait.

C'était, peut être, le plus énorme et le plus évident des mensonges que le diable ait jamais osé dire.

Et pourtant, encore maintenant, l'enfant n'était pas sur d'où sa défaite était née; Etait-ce de sa précédente déclaration, et de l'affirmation de son désintérêt ? Ou alors, devait-elle être blâmée l'enveloppe corporelle que le démon affichait au monde, condamnée à éveiller les frustrations sexuelles de tous ? Et si Sebastian ne désirait rien d'autre que l'âme immortelle de son cocontractant, pourquoi donc l'entière surface du corps frêle de Ciel se comportait-elle comme si il ne voulait qu'être avalé par l'antre acérée de sa bouche ?

Sebastian contrôlait son esprit. Déjà. En permanence. Il _devait_ l'être - ( Ou alors, était-ce Ciel qui se mentait à lui-même, comme les autres humains ? _Non-_), son esprit faisait office de fils manipulant son enveloppe corporelle : Et ces fils dictaient le tempo des battements de son cœur, des pensées dans sa tête, et des mouvements de son corps…. Cela devait donc être la faute du monstre, si le noble délicat avait depuis longtemps dédié tout ce qu'il était à son majordome.

Tout. Chaque pensée tournait autour de lui, chaque cellule vivait grâce à lui, chaque souffle qui s'échappait des délicates lèvres roses de Ciel était pour lui, _était volé_ par lui - Et l'avide Sebastian prenait, prenait, prenait, arrachant à son maitre son innocence et son énergie, l'asséchant peu à peu… jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne soit rien de plus qu'une coquille vide, prostré et haletant.

**X**

« Je ne veux pas me marier avec elle. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Le jeune maitre serait-il amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Trouver l'amour véritable est une raison répandue parmi les humains pour essayer d'annuler des mariages arrangés, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Hé bien ce n'est pas le cas ici. »

« Je vous demande pardon. Peut être que le jeune maitre voudrait alors me dire quel est le problème ? »

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme. Je n'en _veux _pas. Si nous venions à nous marier, Lizzy ne servirait qu'à se mettre dans mon chemin, ou serait blessée à cause de mon travail. Ce serait bien mieux si j'annulais le mariage. »

« Lady Elizabeth n'accepterait jamais cette excuse. »

« Dans ce cas invente quelque chose. Dis lui que je suis malade, quelque chose dans ce genre là, et que je ne suis plus apte à devenir son mari. »

« Vous ne devriez pas mentir, My Lord. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu mens, toi. »

« Mais je suis bien meilleur dans ce domaine que vous ne l'êtes. »

« Donc je ne devrais pas mentir, sauf si je sais que je ne me ferais pas prendre ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Alors tu ne veux pas que je mente du tout ? »

« En tant que l'humble domestique du jeune maitre, je ne peux pas lui dire de rester honnête en toutes circonstances… Mais cependant, ce serait une négligence impardonnable de ma part si je ne l'informais pas du fait qu'il a besoin d'apprendre à mieux mentir. »

« Ce qui veut dire …? »

« Ce qui veut dire que , comme toutes les autres techniques, il faut de la pratique pour bien savoir dire les mensonges. »

« Alors je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. »

« Oh ? »

« Je hais Lizzy. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. Quand le jeune maitre parle de sa fiancée, ses yeux s'adoucissent trop pour que cela soit plausible. Prêter attention aux réactions corporelles des gens est le moyen le plus simple et le plus utilisé pour faire la différence entre un mensonge et la vérité. Essayez encore. »

« Je ne veux plus accomplir ma revanche. »

« Un petit conseil, My Lord : Les meilleurs mensonges, sont ceux qui contiennent une trace de vérité. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement sortir tout ce qui vous passe par la tête; _tout le monde_ verra que c'est un mensonge qui contredit tout ce qui vous caractérise. »

« Et si je disais 'Je t'aime, Sebastian' ? »

« .. »

« …C'était ironique. »

« … »

« … Et tu sais que je déteste quand tu souris comme ça. »

« Toutes mes excuses , jeune maitre, mais vous savez décidément prendre quelqu'un au dépourvu. Vous m'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien… Mais j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas vous _croire _tant que vous ne m'avez pas convaincu que c'est vrai. »

« Mais ce n'est _pas_ vrai. »

« Comme tous les mensonges. Mais le but du mensonge est de faire passer quelque chose de faux pour quelque chose de vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a une leçon à apprendre ici, jeune maitre : Parfois, vous devrez persuader les autres…. Parfois vous devrez _travailler_ vos mensonges. »

« … qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, Sebastian ? »

« Je regarde si le jeune maitre m'aime, bien sur. Après tout, si c'est vrai, il _voudrait _que je le touche _ici_… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sebast-! Seba… _ah_… oh-…! »

« Toutes mes félicitations, My Lord, vous êtes déjà un menteur très doué. »

**X**

Inévitablement, il viendra un moment dans la vie de ces mensonges ou quelqu'un réalisera que plus personne ne se rappelle des faits exacts de l'histoire. Et à ce moment là, la personne sursautera - comme réveillée d'un cauchemar -, et se rendra compte qu'elle est retenue prisonnière par les chaines qu'elle a elle-même créé, et se demandera ce qui a mal tourné: Ce qui s'était ( vraiment ) passé.

Il fut un temps ou Ciel se demandait si son majordome avait déjà eu ce problème, nageant tout les jours ( tout comme lui ) dans les mensonges qu'il avait construits. Peut être était-ce parce que son propre esprit était destiné à travailler dans la direction opposée - à démêler des mystères et à découvrir les trahisons -, mais le garçon se sentait de plus en plus embrouillé ( emmêlé) quand il essayait d'utiliser la malhonnêteté sciemment… Et, en conséquence, quand il réalisait combien sa propre existence et celle de Sebastian dépendaient de ces mensonges.

Peut être était-ce ce qui faisait du majordome un aussi bon menteur - peut être était-ce la distinction entre 'Ne pas mentir, comme les humains', et 'Ne pas mentir comme un humain'. En tant que démon, il savait toujours reconnaitre la Vérité ( et tous les répugnants, impardonnables détails qui allaient avec ), mais il avait l'opportunité de pouvoir lui donner une enveloppe nouvelle, plus avantageuse, comme une cape de laquelle il allait se couvrir. Et, à la fin, il ne manipulait pas seulement les _mots_ pour créer ses histoires - mais la réalité elle-même.

**X**

« Mens moi. »

« Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

« Parce que c'est un ordre. »

« Quel enfant ridicule est mon jeune maitre. Très bien. Quel sorte de mensonge dois-je dire ? »

« Un mensonge humain. »

« Je ne mens pas comme les humains. Je ne suis pas sur de savoir comment faire. »

« Je t'ordonne d'essayer. Juste une fois. »

« Comme vous voudrez. Dans ce cas…. »

Deux doigts élancés marchèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale anguleuse de Ciel, touchant le bord empesé de son revers couleur crème. Sa main droite remonta; Le tissus blanc des gants favoris du servant glissèrent doucement vers le haut, caressant le fin et presque invisible duvet de la joue ronde du garçon. Le toucher délicat lui envoya des décharges électriques de sa mâchoire jusqu'au bas de son dos; Sans autre encouragement, le menton du noble se pencha en arrière… et, comme toujours, Sebastian se pencha au dessus de lui, ses lèvres étirées en leur éternel et détestable sourire.

Deux nez se touchèrent - des cils d'un noir d'encre chatouillèrent la tempe couleur porcelaine de l'enfant. Et, dans son oreille rosée, attentive, Sebastian murmura :

« _Je vous _aime_, jeune maitre_. »

Ciel senti son dos se raidir, ses yeux le brûler.

Un petit rire froid s'échappa des lèvres étirées en rictus du Comte.

« … tu es bien trop modeste, Sebastian, » murmura le petit Lord, son compliment acéré étouffé dans le tissus entourant la poitrine du démon. « Tu peux mentir _exactement_ comme les humains. C'est naturel, comme ils disent. » Son front rencontra l'épaule du majordome; Il sentait, comme toujours, le thé à la pomme, la pierre… et Ciel savait, sans avoir besoin de lever les yeux, que ceux de la créature étaient d'un rouge sang, aussi pourpres que des feuilles d'automnes.

Une langue de feu -non, une langue de chair - se posa sur la zone osseuse derrière l'oreille percée de l'enfant.

« Désirez vous m'entendre mentir comme un diable, maintenant, My Lord ? » murmura Sebastian, ses doigts fins caressant d'un geste régulier, d'avant en arrière, le cou tendu de son contractant, copiant des mouvements ( aussi familiers qu'étrangers ) qui firent passer la peau du garçon d'un blanc d'albâtre à un rouge soutenu.

« Pourquoi pas. » La réponse était neutre, mais imprégnée de curiosité. Des mains demandeuses attrapèrent les longues mèches de cheveux de Sebastian, les tirant vers le bas, toujours plus… « Laisse moi entendre ça. »

Sous les chevilles croisées de Ciel, son trône de bois grinça. Des mains inhumaines ( en terme de talent et de force ) firent tourner le siège comme la roue d'un carrosse… Bien que les pieds laissèrent une trace dorée sur le sol en marbre de la salle à manger. Et ces longs bras se muèrent en des barres de prison; Un genou se mua en un bloc vivant, désireux - Et pendant tout ce temps, un regard pourpre à moitié voilé était fixé sur le visage obstiné du faible humain qui avait été assez fou pour essayer de rendre esclave un démon de son calibre. _L'arrogance des hommes…_

La bouche traitresse de Sebastian descendit, se contorsionnant en un rictus quand il murmura dans la nuit:

« _Je vous _hais_, jeune maitre »_.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en une ferveur ( besoin, envie, désir, _passion _) presque maladive, leurs mains poussant, griffant, tirant, tirant, _tirant-_

Et Ciel ne savait plus quel mensonge croire.

**X**

**

* * *

**

_J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu ! _


End file.
